In modern operating systems, files may be referenced by file names. For example, in Unix family of operating systems, a file may be referenced by one or more names (e.g., hard links). Conversely, a “soft link” refers to a link to a file name, rather than to a file itself.
Files may be arranged in directories. A directory may contain a list of file names or links. The term “file” may also include directories, thus facilitating the existence of directory hierarchies, i.e., directories containing sub-directories. A file name may uniquely identify the file within the directory containing the file. The file name and the path to the directory containing the file may uniquely identify the file among all other files in the computer system.